


dream of a different life

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: a vibes a vibe [18]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Mianite - Fandom, Mianitian Isles, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Eret and Tubbo are the Captains sons, Gen, Realm of Mianite, angsty ending, bit of an open, lapslock, mentions of throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: its been hard on the Dream SMP and tubbo kind of just wants his dad
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jordan Maron, Jordan Maron & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: a vibes a vibe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	dream of a different life

**Author's Note:**

> ever write something just for one joke? yeah thats this.

tubbo sniffled. the groans of the nether portal behind him drowned out his voice but the person next to him heard him anyway. eret pulled tubbo in close and clutched his head close to their chest. they looked down and whispered into tubbo's hair, "it'll be okay. things will work out somehow." 

tubbo burst into tears again and his body shook from the strength of his cries. eret hummed and just kept rubbing tubbo's back while he cried. 

while tubbo was crying, the portal behind them roared to life and out stepped sapnap and dream. they both paused and looked at tubbo, whose face was buried in eret's chest. eret glared at the two and sapnap shrugged. 

he looked at dream but dream shook his head and then gestured for sapnap to go on without him. sapnap clucked his tongue but started to head in the direction of his home. dream watched him go before he looked at eret and hesitantly sat down next to them. 

they glared at him. "you should go," they hissed. dream inhaled deeply but shook his head. eret shook their head but didn't prolong the disagreement. they looked down at tubbo who had stopped sobbing but was still hiding from the world and said, "they're just kids."

dream looked away from the two and said quietly, "i know." 

tubbo pushed himself away from eret slightly and turned to look at dream. "then why?" he asked. 

"i don't know," dream said shamefacedly. 

tubbo turned back to eret and whispered quietly, "i want dad back."

eret wrapped their arms around tubbo and pulled him close. "i miss dad too." 

the three of them sat together for several minutes in relative silence before dream spoke up again. "i can take us there."

eret looked at him, bewildered. "you can what?"

dream looked at eret. "i can take us to dad." eret's face dropped before they started to glare. 

tubbo also looked at dream. "you could take us to the captain?" he said excitedly. 

eret looked at tubbo's excited face and sighed. their angry glare melted away and they looked tired. "take us to our dad," eret said calmly, "and on our way there, you can explain how long you've been our brother." eret paused and said angrily, "and how long you've hidden that from us."

dream winced but he nodded. "it won't take long for us to get there. i just need to bend the barriers of our realm and the one he is in." he ignored eret glaring at him and continued talking. "if you're ready to go, we could go now." 

tubbo stood up and wiped at his face. "let's go!" he said energetically. 

eret slowly stood up and stretched his back. "let's get going then."

dream nodded. slowly, the world around the three of them started to change. the ground around them started to warp and flash between the earth that had been infected by the nether, to void, and then slowly it started to turn into grass. around them, the sky changed into the void and then to a warm, gentler sun. 

as the world settled around the three of them, dream ripped off his mask, leaned away from his brothers and started to throw up. 

despite his anger, eret patted dream on the back gently and whispered, "you didn't say there would be negative effects. you didn't have to do this if it was going to hurt you." 

dream gagged and shook his head. he wiped at his mouth as he straightened up. "i had to." 

eret lowered their sunglasses and their glowing white eyes stared at dream. "no, you didn't," they said firmly. "even with everything you've done, you don't deserve to be in pain." 

"no one deserves to be in pain!" a loud voice backed up eret's words. all three of the newcomers startled. at some point, two figures had joined them. one looked to be a zombie in a pirate outfit and the other was a scruffy human in rags.

tubbo looked around and he saw that they had appeared next to a large tree on a hill next to a volcano. nearby, he could see a wooden lighthouse and further beyond, a large stone tower. 

the one who had spoken earlier, the zombie, cleared his throat and tubbo looked back at him. "sorry to break all of this up, but who are you three?"

tubbo, eret, and dream all exchanged nervous looks. eret rolled their eyes and stepped forward slightly. "we're looking for our dad."

the zombie and the caveman looked at each other astonished. the zombie summoned a sword and held it up to the others throat. "karl, did you knock up my sister?" he said loudly. 

karl threw his hands up and backed away slightly. "no, i swear! did you have any kids, tom?" 

tom looked at karl and then down at himself. "yeah," he said sarcastically, "i managed to have three kids who look completely normal and not zombie-like." he rolled his eyes but his sword vanished. 

"alright mate, it wasn't you and it wasn't me." karl paused. "think dec gave you some little siblings?"

while this was happening, eret and dream's heads were moving to each person as they started talking however tubbo's attention had started to drift and he turned towards the stone tower in the distance. out of the sea, he saw a figure rise and walk on to the island. 

as the third person approached, his features became more clear. he was wearing a red coat and he had red sunglasses covering his face. tubbo's face visibly cheered up. "DAD!" he yelled out excitedly and he jumped down the hill; which he noted in the back of his mind was actually a house.

everyone turned to look at tubbo as he ran to meet the figure from the sea. they collided and he grasped tubbo in a tight hug. the rest of the group followed at a more sedate pace but they were quickly all there on the beach. 

tom looked at his friend and then at the three newcomers and then back at his friend. "jordan, you aren't a virgin?" he asked loudly. karl snorted and elbowed him hard in the gut. 

jordan lowered his sunglasses slightly and winked at tom. "none of your business what i've done. especially not in front of my kids." he turned back and opened his arms. tubbo, eret, and dream rushed into the embrace and they held tight for several minutes.

"hey dad," eret said quietly. their voice shook a little and they sniffled.

"hey kiddo," jordan replied. he pulled away from the hug and looked at his sons. "i'm sorry it's been so long."

tubbo looked at his dad and gave a watery smile. "it's okay dad. i know she needs you."

dream snorted quietly. everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged. "we need him too." 

eret stepped back and glared at dream. "we didn't even know you were our brother until about 10 minutes ago. there is no we here."

"what?" jordan exclaimed. "eret, you were there when i brought dream to the tree." eret looked at jordan bewildered and then back at dream.

dream stared at eret in confusion as well. "you were there?" he asked haltingly. 

jordan looked at his kids confused. "you two remember me bringing tubbo, right?"

eret and dream both shook their heads. eret closed their eyes and focused for a second. "my first memory of tubbo is the bee farm. i was chasing after tubbo because he slathered honey on my face." they looked down at tubbo who was grinning and ruffled his hair. "brat," they said affectionately.

dream looked at tubbo and eret bewildered. "thats my first memory of tubbo as well." 

behind the group, a quiet "uh oh" was heard followed by a dull whack. "ow!" tom screeched.

jordan pinched his nose and groaned. "tom, shut up please."

tom laughed. "dude, your family is more fucked up then mine is." 

karl snorted. "and thats saying something."

tom and karl kept ribing on each other but jordan turned to his sons and said, "lets go back to my island and talk. i think we all need to have a serious conversation."

they all nodded but tubbo asked softly, "but we can stay?"

jordan looked at his sons and smiled sadly. "of course."

**Author's Note:**

> bit angstier than i intended but thats okay


End file.
